URI UNMYEONG
by Miss Kui Jeong sshi
Summary: Maaf ga pinter bikin summary jadi baca aja langsung ne. yang penting pair nya YEWOOK RATING : T WARNING : YAOI, OOC, GA SESUAI EYD, ANEH, GAJE, DLL.
1. Chapter 1

WE'RE DESTINY

CAST :KIM JONGWOON (YESUNG)

KIM RYEOWOOK

YANG LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI ALUR CERITA

DISCLAIMER: Saya Cuma minjem nama buat pendukung fanfiction saya. Dan cerita asli dari pikiran saya. Jadi apabila ada tokoh maupun cerita yang sama mohon dimaklumi. Ini hanya karangan fiktif belaka.

RATING : T

WARNING : YAOI, OOC, GA SESUAI EYD, ANEH, GAJE, DLL.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Di tepi sungai Han yang tenang, terlihat seorang namja manis dengan pipi tirus sedang duduk santai sambil menutup matanya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menikmati udara pagi yang segar di sekitar sungai Han. Ia sebenarnya tidak sendiri, namun ditemani oleh seorang namja tampan lain yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat sana. Terlihat sang namja tampan dengan kepala besar dan mata kecil sedang tersenyum sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku namja yang sedang ia perhatikan. Terkadang si namja manis melebarkan tangannya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Terkadang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan menekuk lututnya didepan dada. Dan kemudian kembali dengan posisi semula. Ya, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang yoga, tapi sebenarnya namja manis itu tidak mengerti apa itu yoga.

"Wookie, apa kau sudah selesai menikmati udara di pagi hari ini?" tanya namja tampan dengan lembut

"Belum, Sungie hyung…. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin menikmatinya. Kenapa kau jadi tidak sabaran?" tanya namja manis yang dipanggil Wookie oleh namja tampan yang bernama Sungie

"Wookie, kalau kau terlalu lama diluar kau bisa sakit. Kau ingin masuk ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Sungie dengan agak menakut nakuti Wookienya itu

"Sungie hyung, kau mengancamku eoh?" kata Wookie yang bernama asli Ryeowook sedikit marah tapi malah terlihat lucu dimata Sungie atau yang bernama asli Yesung

"Ani Wookie, aku serius. Kalau kau tak mau pulang, aku akan bilang pada dokter kalau kau ingin masuk rumah sakit itu lagi." Kata Yesung dengan merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedikit serius

"Huft…. Arraseo…. Ayo pulang hyungi, aku juga sudah lelah duduk terus."

-on the way-

"Hyungie, aku bingung kenapa setiap pagi kau mengajakku ke sungai Han? Tapi hanya aku yang menikmati, sedangkan kau hanya duduk saja?" tanya Ryoewook bingung

"Aku juga menikmatinya…. Hanya saja objek yang kunikmati lebih nyata dan hanya aku yang bisa menikmatinya." Jawab Yesung tersenyum tanpa melihat Ryeowook

"Maksudmu apa hyungi? Aku tidak mengerti?" bingung Ryeowook

"Wookie, kau memang takkan mengerti. Karena hanya aku yang dapat menikmatinya, tidak denganmu maupun orang lain." Jawab Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook dan menyentil hidung mancungnya

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu." Jawab Ryeowook

"AH…. Atau hyungi…." tebak Ryeowook sedikit menggoda Yesung dengan menunjukkan jarinya didepan hidung mancung Yesung

"Atau aku apa?" tanya Yesung bingung dan harap harap cemas.

Bagaimana tidak harap harap cemas? Orang yang kau sukai tibatiba ingin menerka nerka perasaanmu. Kau takut kalau dia mengetahui perasaan yang telah kau pendam lama. Ya, sebenarnya Yesung sudah menyuka-eh…. Ani, tapi mencintai Ryeowook sejak pertama mereka bertemu di rumah sakit. Saat itu….

-FLASHBACK-

Saat itu Yesung telah selesai mengunjungi adik sepupunya yang sakit, ia ingin pulang kerumah karena sudah sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Setelah kau bekerja seharian dan saat kau bersuka cita karena waktu kerjamu selesai, kau malah disuruh hyungmu untuk menjenguk adik sepupumu yang sakit karena kecelakaan.

"Ming, aku pulang dulu. Lagi pula sudah ada namjachingu-mu, Kyuhyun yang menjagamu disini. Kau cepat sembuh ne. salam untuk Hae ahjussi dan Hyukkie ahjumma."

"Ne hyung. Gomawo ne, udah repot repot jenguk aku di rumah sakit." Kata Sungmin tulus dengan tersenyum

"Ne hyung, Ming sekarang juga udah baikkan lagipula aku udah ada disini. Jadi hyung kalo mau pulang, pulang aja." Kata Kyuhyun asal

"Hush…. Kyu, kamu ngomong apa sich. Hehe…. Hyung, jangan bosen buat jenguk aku ne." kata Sungmin

"He…. Ne, kalo aku tidak sibuk. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Katda ulgeyo." Pamit Yesung sambil membuka pintu

"Jal katda wasseyo." Jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan

Sebenarnya Yesung sangat ingin menolaknya, tapi mengingat hyungnya itu killer, jadi Yesung hanya mengiyakan suruhannya. Tentu saja, Yesung tak ingin mati sia-sia ditangan hyungnya hanya karena tidak mau menjenguk adik sepupumu yang sakit.

Saat perjalanan menuju lapangan parkir, tiba-tiba Yesung melihat seorang malaikat yang berjalan didepannya dengan menggunakan alat bantu berjalan sambil menunduk. Yesung berhenti sejenak untuk mempersilahkan orang itu untuk lewat, karena bila dilihat orang itu seperti sedang bersedih. Namun entah karena apa, tiba-tiba tangan Yesung terulur untuk menggenggam lengannya. Orang itu bingung dengan sikap Yesung yang tiba-tiba padanya, dia berhenti sejenak dan menghadap kearah Yesung.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada saya, tuan? Apa saya berbuat salah pada anda? Apa ayah saya juga berhutang pada anda dan kabur karena tidak bisa membayarnya?"tanya orang itu bertubi tubi

"A-ah, ani. Ayahmu tidak berhutang padaku, euh…. Hanya saja, apa aku mengenalmu?" Gugup Yesung

"Moleugesseoyo, memang anda siapa? Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu pada saya?" tanya orang itu lebih bingung

"A-anu…. Mo- moleugesseoyo, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang aku lakukan tadi. E-ah…. Perkenalkan, choneun Yesung imnida. Nuguseyo?" tanya Siwon pada orang itu

"Choneun Ryeowook imnida. Bangapsumnida. Baiklah kalau sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit orang itu yang bernama Ryeowook

-TBC-

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict Yewook chap 1. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...

KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...


	2. Chapter 2

OUR DESTINY

CAST :KIM JONGWOON (YESUNG)

KIM RYEOWOOK

YANG LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI ALUR CERITA

DISCLAIMER: Saya Cuma minjem nama buat pendukung fanfiction saya. Dan cerita asli dari pikiran saya. Jadi apabila ada tokoh maupun cerita yang sama mohon dimaklumi. Ini hanya karangan fiktif belaka.

RATING : T

WARNING : YAOI, OOC, GA SESUAI EYD, ANEH, GAJE, DLL.

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DI BASH ATAU DIAPAIN JUGA**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHAYANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's Enjoy

**-AUTHOR POV-**

"Nah, sekarang udah sampe…. Kamu hati-hati di rumah ya." Kata Yesung

"Hmmm…. Hyung ga mampir dulu?" Angguknya dan bertanya pada Yesung

"Aniyo, aku masih ada urusan sebentar lagi. Ada klien hyung yang datang dari Jepang, katanya ada yang perlu disetujui. Hyung pamit dulu ne?" kata Yesung

"Hmm…. Ne hyung…. Hyung hati-hati ne." jawab Ryeowook tersenyum

"Heheheh…. Ne. annyeong…." Kata Yesung sambil mengusak rambut Ryeowook dan berjalan meninggalkan

"Hmmm…. HYUNG…." Teriak Ryeowook

"…." Yesung berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tersenyum

"SARANGHAE…." Teriak Ryeowook lagi

" J " Yesung tersenyum dan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook

" –.–a Yesung hyung kenapa ya? Kenapa dia tidak membalas perkataanku barusan? Apa aku salah bicara? Tapi sepertinya tadi Yesung hyung tersenyum. Ah, terserahlah…. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya." Batin Ryeowook bingung dan kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah

Jgleeg….

"Annyeong…. Umma, Wookie pulang…." Salam Wookie

"Wookie-ah…. Kau sudah pulang? Darimana saja kau chagi? Umma khawatir padamu." Kata namja cantik bernada khawatir

"Umma, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja umma. Lagipula tadi aku pergi bersama Yesung hyung kok. jadi umma tidak perlu khawatir sampai seperti itu umma." Jawab Ryeowook

"Baiklah, tapi umma tetap saja khawatir dengan keadaanmu Wookie. Umma tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Arraseo?" tanya namja cantik yang ternyata Jaejoong umma Ryeowook

"Ne umma, arraseo. Mianhae umma…." Jawab Ryeowook

"Ne, umma maafkan. Sudah sana bersihkan dulu badanmu, lalu makan, minum obat lalu tidur…." Suruh umma Ryeowook

"Ne umma…." kata Ryeowook patuh

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Sesuai dengan perintah ummanya yang paling cantik. Seusai dia membersihkan diri, ia akan makan dan minum obat. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang terkadang atau mungkin sering ia terlambat lakukan yaitu tidur. Ryeowook tidur, hanya saja terlambat sangat terlambat. Bukan maunya dia untuk tidak tidur, hanya saja saat ia teringat tentang Yesung, tiba-tiba saja otaknya lebih memilih untuk berpikir tentang Yesung dibandingkan dengan mengistirahatkannya.

Karena terlalu serius memikirkan tentang Yesung hyung-nya itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di depan meja riasnya. Ia berkaca, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sempurna. Ya, dia sempurna. Ryeowook seorang namja sempurna, kaya - jangan tanya restorannya berada dimana-mana. Tampan - sudah pasti, lihat saja dari parasnya yang terus awet muda hingga diumur yang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi umurnya sudah 25 tahun. Pandai – bahkan ia sudah hampir membuka cabang restoran baru di daerah seoul karena kepandaiannya mengundang pelanggan dengan rasa masakannya yang memukau.

Namun ada yang ia tak punya…. Ia bahkan tak bisa mendapatkannya dengan hanya mengeluarkan seluruh uangnya. Yang ia tak miliki adalah kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini. Untuk merasakan keindahan dunia lebih lama lagi, untuk merasakan keindahan saat kau menua dan dikelilingi oleh anak dan cucumu. Dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat ada orang yang kau sayangi disampingmu dan menemanimu hingga duniamu gelap.

"Wookie-ah…." Panggil Heechul saat memasuki kamar Ryeowook

"Eh…. Umma…. Kenapa umma kemari?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Umma tadi ketuk pintu kamu, tapi tidak ada jawaban makanya umma langsung masuk. Waeyo Wookie-ah? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat sedang melamun." Kata Jaejoong

"Aniyo umma, gwaenchana…." Jawab Ryeowook menunduk

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung-mu itu?" tebak Jaejoong

"A-ani umma, hanya saja aku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas untuknya." Jawab Ryeowook

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Wookie-ah? Semua orang pantas mencintai dan dicintai, begitupun dengan dirimu." Kata Jaejoong lembut sambil membelai surai emas milik Ryeowook

"Umma…." Panggil Ryeowook pelan

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong

"Kalau aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini apa umma akan bahagia?" tanya Ryeowook ambigu

"Tentu saja tidak Wookie-ah. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong mulai meneteskan airmatanya

"Tapi kan waktuku udah ga lama lagi ma…. Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Yesung hyung?" kata Ryeowook risau dan ikut meneteskan airmata

"Andwae Wookie-ah! Jangan lakukan itu, jalani dulu hubungan kalian. Nanti pasti ada saatnya ia mengetahui segalanya tentangmu chagi. Kau jangan khawatirkan hal itu lagi ne? yaksok." Jawab ummanya sambil menghapus airmatanya yang terus menetes dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Ryeowook

"Yaksok…." Kata Ryeowook dan menautkan jarinya pada jari ummanya

"Ya sudah, ayo makan. Ini sudah hampir melewati makan siangmu." Ajak Jaejoong

"Ne umma…. Umma juga makan kan?" jawab Ryeowook

"Haha…. Pertanyaan apa itu? Umma mu yang cantik ini kan sedang menjalankan program diet. Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja umma tidak makan untuk siang ini. Sudah kau makan sana, umma tak ingin anak namja umma yang termanis harus sakit karena belum makan. Lagipula umma juga membuatkan bulgogi kesukaanmu." Suruh Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook menuju ke ruang makan

"Annyeong…. " sapa suara namja dari luar sembari membuka pintu tersebut

"Ne, annyeong…. Appa sudah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membantu membawakan tas milik Appanya

"Yunnie, kenapa kau pulang lebih awal? Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ani Boojae, aku hanya merindukanmu dan Wookie. Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua di rumah? Apa Wookie tadi pagi bahagia?" tanya Yunho beruntun

"Dia saat pulang sepertinya biasa saja dan malah sempat menangis saat mengingat penyakitnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Yunnie? Aku tidak bisa begini terus." Jelas Jaejoong murung

"Tenang saja Boo, pasti nanti ada orang yang dapat mengerti keadaannya dan memberinya semangat seperti kita yang menyemangatinya." Jelas Yunho

"Ehm…." Angguk Jaejoong

"Oh ya, Apa Yesung telah mengetahui keadaan Wookie?" Tanya Yunho

"Belum, aku yang tidak memperbolehkan Wookie menceritakannya pada Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong

"Lebih baik suruh dia jujur pada Yesung tentang keadaannya." Suruh Yunho

"Ne appa, aku akan mengatakannya pada Yesung hyung besok pagi." Sahut Ryeowook dari arah tangga yang mendengar hampir semua percakapan umma dan appa nya

"Andwae, jangan beri tahu Yesung tentang ini. Aku belum siap jika Wookie kehilangan orang yang ia cintai lagi karena keadaannya ini." Perintah Jaejoong

"Tapi Jae, aku juga tidak bisa membohongi keadaan anak kita pada orang yang ia cintai. Aku takut saat Wookie begitu terikat padanya kemudian namja itu pergi karena keadaan Wookie yang seperti ini. Apa kau ingin melihat Wookie seperti dulu lagi, tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan mencoba bunuh diri karena keadaannya ini?" jelas Yunho sedikit tersulut emosi

"Yunnie…." Lirih Jaejoong

"Jae, kau mencintai anak kita kan? Kau juga mencintaiku kan? Jadi biarkan Wookie jelaskan keadaannya pada Yesung. Kau tak ingin kan jika Wookie seperti dulu? Jadi kumohon jangan seperti ini." Jelas Yunho sambil mencengkram lengan Jejoong pelan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Jaejoong

"Umma, aku akan berusaha agar Yesung hyung dapat mengerti dengan keadaanku ini. Jadi umma jangan khawatir tentang aku ne. Umma hanya perlu memberiku semangat." Sahut Ryeowook mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

"Ne, lakukanlah jika itu memang membuatmu bahagia Wookie-ah…. Mianhae umma egois padamu, mianhae umma memaksakan keinginan umma." Kata Jaejoong menangis

"Gomawo umma…." Jawab Ryeowook

"Gomawo Boojae…. Saranghae…." Sahut Yunho dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan sayang

ANNYEONGHASEO chingudeul... author baru dengan fanfict Yewook chap 2. Gimana menurut kalian? bagus ga? menurutku ini udah aku coba semaksimal mungkin tapi lox ada yang kurang leh qo kritik... jweoseong ne chingu... mudah mudahan kalian suka... SAYA MOHON BUAT YANG BACA HARAP REVIEW NE….

**thank's for :**

**Ryeofha2125, Lya Cloud's, park min mi, 96, violin diaz, sunnyunysunghyun, Always YeWook**

**AKHIR KATA MOHON DI REVIEW EA...**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA NE CHINGUDEUL...**


End file.
